


Heat

by SolosOrca



Series: Future-ish fic [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 20:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3950959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolosOrca/pseuds/SolosOrca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: 'TezuRyo - Heat? Super super hot and someone-Ryoma probably-trying to cool off?' from  kairou-watoshimi</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Summers in Florida were hell, Ryoma decided. It wasn’t even the height of summer and it was so hot and humid that Ryoma just wanted to curl up and die. Why had he chosen to go to school in Florida? 

Because it has a good tennis reputation, Ryoma remembered and groaned into the pillow. He was visiting Tezuka this weekend, who lived a bus ride away from Ryoma’s school. 

Despite being so close to each other, they had to be careful about how they went about with their relationship. Ryoma was still in school and Tezuka was legally an adult. The only reason Ryoma got to visit so much was because his father had written to the headmaster telling him that he would never hear the end of it if he barred Ryoma from visiting his ‘old school friend’.

Normally he looked forward to these visits, but the air conditioning had broken in Tezuka’s house, dooming Ryoma to a hot and sweaty weekend. Right now, he was sprawled out on the bed, making sure that none of his body parts touched any other.

“The repair man can’t come out until tomorrow,” Tezuka said, poking his head around the door and Ryoma groaned.

“It’s too hot!”

“It is,” Tezuka agreed, the heat and humidity affecting even him, his usual perfect hair was wilting and his face was flushed and sweaty. “Are you sure you want to stay over the weekend?”

“Yes,” Ryoma replied, “I’d rather be with you in hell than Kevin back at school.”

Kevin Smith was his old room mate and best friend. They enjoyed tormenting each other.

“Is it too hot for me to kiss you?” Tezuka asked.

Ryoma rolled onto his back, “I dunno, we can try.”

Tezuka leant over him and kissed him ever so softly on the lips. 

“That wasn’t bad,” Ryoma said, “we could try it again.”

Tezuka smiled and kissed him again. “Will you be sleeping with me tonight?”

“I am not sleeping in the spare room!” Ryoma snapped, pulling Tezuka down into another kiss.

Not even the sweltering heat could keep him from Tezuka.


End file.
